Seven Years
by Olive Everclear
Summary: Seven years has passed by since that night. And when Finn sees Santana again, he gets the shock of his life.
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations to the William McKinley Senior Class of 2012!" Booms Principle Figgin's voice through the stadium that the cheap school board actually sprang for. All the students in their matching red gowns stand up and clap. Some toss their hats up, others hug their friends sitting next to each other. Parents and teachers and friends in the stands are standing a clapping for them. They did it, they made it through High School.

Three hours pass and everyone is at some nameless football player's house. His parents let him throw a huge party for all the seniors without adult supervision. The place is wild and half of the graduating class is wasted.

Santana makes her way up the stairs, wanting just to get away from all the idiots. She's been sick of these fools since day one. Why the hell she ever agreed to come to this part is beyond her. She walks into a room and immediately regrets it. Finn Hudson is sitting on the edge of the bed, looking super depressed and drunk.

"Sant." He pauses. "Ana." He finishes her name, he looks as if he's about to fall off the bed. Which Santana would kind of love to see.

But she walks over to him, pulling the bottle out of his hand. "Come on, Frankenteen. Let's get you home." She some how manages to get him up and hooks her arm around him. He's so drunk that she is pretty much carrying him. "Damn, Finn. Move your feet." She snaps. He listens.

She gets him all the way back to his place and up to his room. She's never been in his room before and she feels a little awkward about being in here. She turns to go but she feels him pressing up against her.

"You look so fucking sexy." He whispers in her ear, his voice thick with lust.

She breaks out of his grip and turns to him, laughing lightly. "Well, duh. I'm always sexy."

His hands reach around her and his hands grip her ass, pulling her against him. His eyes are dark with lust and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't totally turned on. "I want to fuck you." His voice is all rough and sexy sounding.

"Finn, you're drunk and you're dating Rachel." She almost hates herself for not just ripping his clothes off in that moment. But she's trying to be a better person. Stupid goal.

"I'm not dating Rachel anymore." He admits, clumsily walking backwards toward his bed, pulling her along with him. "She dumped me last week." He whispers as if he doesn't want some imaginary person to hear that. "And ok..alright. I'm a little drunk. But I still want to get inside you." He falls back on the bed, pulling her down hard on top of him.

"Finn, I'm not a pity fuck." She protest, trying to get up.

"Baby, let me love you down. There's so many ways to love ya." He begins to sing. She can't help but laugh. "There, see. I knew I could get a Santana Smile." She quickly puts on her poker face. "Look, I'm horny, Santana. Tequila seems to do that to me. And I had a lot of tequila. I just want to fuck and then play Xbox."

"You know what. Fine. But only because you most likely won't remember this and I'll never have to see you again." She sits up and starts to undress herself. To be honest, she was a little wet already from his agressiveness. It kind of turned her on.

"What do you mean you won't ever see me again?" He seems a bit worried as he begins to strip.

"My family is moving out of state and I'm going to a school out of state. No reason to ever come back to Lima." She answers.

Thankfully he is distracted easily by her body because he stops asking questions and just stares at her for a second. The next thing she knows, she is under him, writhing in pleasure she he thrust into her. He's good, really good. She knows for a fact he didn't get any from Quinn or Berry in the last two years. He must be watching a lot of porn.

Ten minutes of pure ecstasy goes by. He knows all the right moves. The slow to fast thrust, the angle to hit it in. The way he pulled her leg up. His little bites along her neck. And even though she was never a fan of talking during sex, his dirty talk was pretty hot.

She can't remember the last time she had an orgasm that powerful. She was happy she said yes. It wasn't until he came deep inside her did she realize he wasn't wearing a condom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shut up, we're all coming." Snapped the voice on the other line.

Finn leans back a little more in his lazy boy. "Whatever, Puck. But it's not that big of a deal. I moved to Florida. So, what? I don't need you and all you other crazy people coming here to visit me."

"Dude, it's more then just us visiting you. It's like a Glee Club reunion. We're just using you for an excuse to meet up."

"Oh, well thanks for making feel special. You know what, put Rachel back on the phone. She's nicer to talk to."

"Man up, Bro."

"Noah!" He can hear Rachel snap in the background.

"Baby, come one. He's being a baby. No. No-Jack stop it. That's daddy's guitar." Finn laughs and then hears a crash. "Daniel!" There is a bit of static on the phone.

"I got them, Noah." He hears Rachel and then the two twin boy's laughter.

Puck comes back. "I swear these kids drive me crazy sometimes."

"Five years later and I still can't believe Rachel let you name your sons after alcohol."

"We're rock and roll like that." Finn laughs again. "Whatever. Just make sure your place is nice and kid proof. Cedes said she has to bring her niece. And Tina just popped out her kid two months ago."

"Ok, let me write this down." Finn gets up and looks for a pen and paper. He writes down all the little things have been telling him. Kid proofing, getting food without peanuts or traces of peanuts in it for Jack, getting vegan options for Rachel. Brittany asked if he could get her some banana pudding for the party. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of." Finn puts the list on his fridge and then sinks back into his chair. "Dude, this is going to be awesome. All of us together again. Having a nice little BBQ at the beach."

"Well, not all of us." Finn reminds Puck.

"Yea, well. It's not like we were the ones who packed up and left Lima without telling anyone seven years ago."

"I still can't believe she didn't keep in touch with any of us. Not even Brittany. It's just weird, you know?"

"Stop obsessing. It's weird."

"I'm not obsessing."

"Bro, ever since we graduated you acted all butt hurt over the fact that Santana left. Which I just don't get. It's not like you two ever said anything nice to each other. So, I know something happened and you won't tell me. So either spill or stop talking about her."

"We hooked up." He said simply. He went seven years without telling anyone about that night.

"Whoa, what? Details."

"Fine. But don't put me on speaker or tell Rachel."

"Fine, jack ass."

"She found me drunk at that party we all went to and she drove me home."

"Yea, I know that."

"Yea, so she helped me to my room and I told her I wanted to have sex with her and she said no at first. But I kind of begged and she caved and said it's only because I won't remember. It was pretty awesome. But when I woke up the next day she was gone."

"Ok, a few comments. I hate you for keeping this from me, sex with Santana was always awesome."

"Noah!"

"Dude!"

Puck laughs. "Like I'd keep that from Rachel anyways. I'll tell you later, baby."

"I hate you."

"Whatever. I'll see you next week."

"When I see you I'm punching you in the dick."

"I'll wear a cup. Bye."

Finn laughs and shakes his head. "See ya." He hung up and tossed the phone onto the table.

Santana was wrong that night. He did remember. It's something he wishes he could forget because it's alway ate him up inside at how it happened. But she was also right. Because he was sure he'd never see her again. It's already been seven years.

Finn spends the next week cleaning up his house. A week goes by and he picks Rachel, Puck and their two childern, Jack and Daniel up from the airport. He takes them back to his house.

The next day comes and everyone is at Fort De Soto beach, hanging out, laughing and grilling up some food.

"Uncle Finn!" Screams a little boy who guns up and shoots him with a water gun. He laughs and runs away.

"Alright, Danny, this means war now." Finn calls and grabs a water gun off the table. "Got my back, Puck?"

"Hell yea!" Puck grabs a gun.

"You boys are such childern." Teases Kurt.

Puck squirts Kurt and before he can freak out on them they run off and chase after the childern who are all screaming and trying to shoot at them. Nikki, Mercedes niece shoots Puck in the face and he stops and shouts. The kids laugh and run away.

"Dude, man up."

"It's salt water!" He rubs his eyes. "Those evil kids are fighting dirty."

"We need to get the goggles then." They turn back to get them but they can see from the distants that Kurt is still mad about his outfit getting wet.

"We can just man up and take the salt water."

"Good plan."

They go back to playing with the kids until everyone runs out of water. It was pretty fun. They kids take all the guns, including theirs to refill. They promise to give the guns back. They foolishly believe them. Finn and Puck sit on a bench near the park and just wait, talking about nothing. A little boy comes running up, he's really short with skin that's a bit lighter then Puck's, his hair is dark brown and so are his eyes.

"Hide me!" He calls out to them, crawling under the bench, trying to hide behind their legs.

They do as he ask, closing their legs, blocking anyone's view from the kid. A few seconds later a young girl walks by, looking around. She stops and looks at Puck and Finn.

"Have you seen a little boy. Yay tall, brown hair, brown eyes." She indicates the height of the kid they are hiding.

Finn feels a pinch on the back of his leg and Puck must have too because he looks pissed. "Nope." Finn lies. "He your son?"

She sighes and puts her hands on her hips. "No, I'm not the Devil. But his mom is going to kill me if she finds him without me."

Finn feels bad and wants to give the kid away but he feels another pinch. "We'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks." She walks off.

A few minutes later the boy emerges. "Thanks, man." He says and is about to run off. Puck grabs him by his shirt to stop him though.

"Never pull a man's leg hair like that again."

The kid turns to Puck and scoffs. Finn laughs. "Man up." The kid says, causing Finn to laugh even more.

"Oh, God. He really is the spawn of Satan."

"What's your name, buddy?" Finn asks, ignoring Puck.

"Nick." He answers. "But if I'm in trouble, Nicholas."

This kid is adorable and keeps making Finn laugh. "Well, I'm Finn and his is Puck." Puck waves.

"You have funny names." He points out to them.

"How old are you, Nick?" Asks Puck.

"Six." He holds up six fingers. "My birthday is in March and then I'll be seven. How old are you?"

"Well, I'm twenty-five. And Finn is..." Puck looks at him, not knowing.

"Dude..we're the same age."

"We are?"

"My birthday is a month after yours."

"Are you two boyfriend and boyfriend?" Nick asks.

Puck's eyes go wide. "What? No! Why would you asks that?"

"Because my uncles are boyfriend and boyfriend and Uncle Paul always forgets Uncle Steve's birthday."

Puck goes to say something else but is cut off by a woman.

"Nicholas!" She snaps from a little bit behind them.

"Uh-oh. Mommy found me." He whispers.

His mother comes into view and Finn and Puck can't believe it. "What have I told you about running off like that?" She glances at them. "Sorry if he was bothering you." She looks back to her son. "Come on. Anita is going to cut the cake now."

"Bye." He waves and runs off with his mom.

"Was that-"Puck begins.

"Santana." Finn breathes. "She didn't even realize it was us."

"Dude!" Puck shouts and jumps up. "You and San had sex seven years ago?" Finn nods as if Puck's stupid for asking. "The night of graduation." Finn nods again. "Which was in June. Then she has a kid in March. Who is six. So that means he was born in 2013. Which is March 2013. We graduated in June 2012. March is nine months after June. Nine months after you had sex with Santana."

Finn's eyes go wide. "Holy Shit!" He jumps off the bench.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana lays in the darken room, freaking out. Dumb ass forgot a condom and she was too wrapped up in mind blowing sex to realize it. "Calm down, you're on the pill and you can pick up some plan b tomorrow." She thinks to herself.

Finn pulls out of her, still obviously drunk. He kisses her on the lips and smiles. "Thank you." He moves his lips down to her chest and kisses both of her breast. "Thank you." He moves further down and kisses her vagina. "Thank you." She's pretty sure he wasn't talking to Santana as much as he was talking to her body parts. "Xbox." He says in a happy voice and stands up from the bed. He falls over almost immediately.

"Nicholas!" She laughs and drags him back over to the little sheltered picnic table area. "Anita said cake time."

"But mommy!" He whines. "I was talking to my new friends."

"Maybe later we can go find them, ok?" He perks up and she gets him to sit down and wait for a piece of cake to be dished out to him.

To think she was freaking out about having a kid. She never thought she could be so happy in her life. But here she was seven years later, living a great life, surrounded by amazing people and her son. She's always regretted not telling Finn but it's too late now. She doesn't even know where he lives now. She knows not Lima since she attempted to call him after Nicholas was born.

"Hey Short Stuff." Says a man in yellow trunks. He rubs Nick's head and laughs.

"Paul, leave him alone." Santana pushes her friend.

"Don't be so protective, Tana." He pushes her back.

"Finished!" Shouts Nick and he's off the bench, jumping up and down. "Can we find my friends now, mommy?" He pulls on the hem of her white dress. "Please, mommy. Please! Please! Please!"

"Ok, ok!" She throws her hands up, his cake only has like two bites out of it but she doesn't want to argue with him. "Pauly, wanna tag along? I don't want to be all alone." She pouts at him a little. "Please." Nick turns to him and gives him a little puppy dog expression.

"You two should use your powers for good." He says before caving. "Fine. Let's go."

"They were by the playground before, let's go look there." Nick suggest and runs off.

"Nick! Stay with mommy!" Santana shouts and runs after him.

"He's such a fast runner." Comments Paul before taking off after them.

"Finn got Santana pregnant!" Shouts Puck as soon as they get back to the picnic tables where their little group has gathered.

"Well, we're 99% sure that I got her pregnant." Adds Finn as if that makes sense.

"Did you both slip and hit your heads?" Asks Artie in a very serious manner.

"No. Look...long story short. Santana and I hooked up on graduation night, we just met a kid that was born roughly nine months after we hooked up and his mom came over to get him and it was Santana. She didn't realize it was us though." Finn recapped, speaking fast.

"Nicholas!" They heard a man shout and Finn and Puck whipped around. It was the boy from before.

"There! Right there! The kid in the spiderman swim trunks and tank top running from the dude in yellow trunks. That's the kid." Puck points to him. "Doesn't he look like a mini Finn mixed with Santana?"

Rachel squints at the kid and shakes her head. "I can't really tell from he-" She's cut off when Santana comes into view, shouting the boys full name.

"Nicholas Christopher Hudson! Stop running from us right now!"

"Holy Sh-" Begins Artie.

"Do not cuss in front of the kids!" Snaps Rachel.

"Maybe she hooked up with another guy like a few days later who had the same last name as Finn." Suggested Tina.

"Santana wouldn't do that." Brittany says matter of fact. "She would however not tell anyone about getting pregnant because she rather raise a kid on her own then be with some guy she doesn't like for the rest of her life."

"Thanks, Brittany." Finn says, sarcastically.

"No problem." She smiled at him, not getting it was sarcasm. "Do you think your kid inherited your gene to fly?"

"For the last time, I can't fly."

"Yea, sure. And Artie can't rap." She says, not believing Finn.

"Nick!" Calls Paul. He stops to catch his breath. "Why are you so fast?" He shouts toward the kid who is jumping up and down, laughing.

Santana is standing next to her friend, rubbing his back gently. "I'm counting to three." She shouts and Nick looks very unhappy. "One!"

"No, mommy!"

"Two!"

He swings is arms around and trudges over to Santana and Paul, pouting.

"Aw, he's kind of adorable." Comments Quinn.

"I feel weird just staring at them." Sam voices.

Just then Nick spots them and starts jumping up and down, waving at them. He turns back to Santana and says something to her. She smiles and looks around and then her eyes land on them. The New Direction members all staring at her, her son and her best friend. The smile falls from her face and she is just staring back at them, her eyes wide. She is slightly freaking out. No doubt they heard he call Nick by his full name. No pretending he wasn't Finn's son now. Paul stands up straight and follows her gaze to the table.

"Are you ok?" He whispers to her. Santana nods. "You don't look like you're ok."

"It's Finn." She whispers and Paul begins to share the same facial expression. "Come on, Nick. Let's go try to find your friends again."

"Mommy, those are my friends. Finn and Puck." He says and then runs off to them.

"Oh, God. He's coming this way. Look natural." Instructs Rachel. She grabs a juice pack from the cooler and puts on a large smile.

"Babe, you look like you're trying to get him into your van." Teases Puck.

She's about to yell at him but Nick is standing in front of them. "Hi!" He sounds all excited and hugs Finn and then Puck.

"Aw." Rachel can't hold it back. "Hi, I'm Rachel." She says, moving closer to him. "Puck's wife."

"Hi." He waves and then leans into her. "Isn't his name funny?" He whispers.

She laughs and nods. "Well, Puck is a nickname. His real name is Noah."

"Like the boat." He beams. "The one that saved all the animals."

"You're a smart one." Comments Quinn.

Rachel tries hands him the juice pack just as Santana puts her hands on his shoulders and pulls him back. "So sorry. My son likes to talk to everyone." She rubs his shoulders and looks down at him. "Sorry again. Come on, Sweetie. Let's go to the secret beach." She is trying to pretend to not know any of them.

But it fails. "Santana." Sam says, sighing and shaking his head.

She was tempted to ignore him but Nick gave her away. "Mommy! My friends' friend knows you!"

She glared at Sam. "Trouty Mouth." She snaps. Paul is beside her now, laughing.

"Oh, God. Is that where the song came from?"

"You still make fun of my lips!"

Santana smirks. "No. But it is my go to song when we fish."

"Trouty mouth, guppyyy face! Is that how people's lips look where you come from in the south." Sings Nick, but nothing like how Santana use to sing it. He sounds all sweet and innocent.

Sam looks all depressed and is pouting now. "Oh, Sammy. Lighten up."

Nick finally gets his hands on the juice pack and begins to sip on it. He looks up at his mom and smiles. "Mommy." He says between a sip. "These are the boyfriends." He points to Finn and then Puck. "But he's married to her." He points to Rachel.

"Whoa, Rachel and Puck? Didn't see that one." She comments. "Congrats."

"Know what I didn't see coming?" Puck begins. "You having a kid with Fi-" Rachel slaps the back of Puck's head to stop him. "What?"

She shushes him and give him a look as if telling him not in front of Nick.

"Sweetie." Santana begins, bending down to her son. She points to Brittany and smiles. "Remember all those stories mommy told you about Britt-Britt?" Nick nods and smiles brightly, looking to the blonde. "That's her."

His eyes go wide and his jaw drop. "Really?" He looks between his mom and Brittany. He walks over to her and climbs onto the wooden bench to sit beside her. "My teddy is named Lord Tubbington like your cat."

Brittany smiles at the little boy and puts her arms around him. "Did your mommy tell you how I got him?" Nick shakes his head. "Well, I'll tell you then." Brittany looks at Santana and you could tell she has forgiven Santana for leaving all those years ago and not keeping in touch with her.

Brittany begins to tell the story but only Nick is paying attention. Santana looks at Finn and forces a small smile. "Hey." She says in a small voice. "Can we talk?"

"You're about seven years too late for that." His voice is hard.

"Please." She looks really sad and scared. She moves a little closer to him. "Just a few minutes and you won't ever have to talk to me again."

He keeps his hard expression but nods. She walks off a little, wanting to be a bit more private about this. He follows her. They get about twelve feet away before he stops and begins demanding for her to explain. "How could you not tell me, Santana?"

"Look, Finn. We were both young and hooked up. You weren't ready to become a father."

"Who are you to decide that?" He snaps at her.

"You told my you wanted to fuck and play Xbox."

"I don't recall playing any Xbox that night." It's a weak defense but it's the first thing that pops into his head.

"Yea, because you're drunk ass tripped on your shoes and you said you were down for the count and to leave you there to die." She reminds him.

"But obviously I sobered up a bit and got dressed on back on my bed."

She rolled her eyes. "No you didn't. It took my thirty minutes to get you onto your bed and another ten to put some boxers on you. And by the way, porn in the underwear draw is the worst hiding spot ever."

Finn blushes a little. He didn't know that she was the one who dress him and got him on his bed. And he didn't ever want anyone to know about his stash. "Doesn't matter, Santana. You should have told me. Just because I was drunk that night doesn't mean I wouldn't have-"

"What? Gave up your life and spend it with a girl you had drunk, rebound sex with? I wasn't going to make you do that. I mean...I moved to Arizona with my family the next day. It wasn't until like I left you knowing. And a week after he was born I felt like shit and I called your parent's house looking for you. But you moved and I didn't want them to like relay the message. The way I look at it, I did you a favor. You didn't have to get tied down and you got to live a normal life."

"A favor? Santana, I have a son! He probably thinks I'm a piece of shit dad. Or wait..is the douche in yellow you're new man and his fake daddy." Finn was pissed now.

"I don't lie to my kid! He knows you don't even know about him." She pokes Finn's chest, her voice raising a little. "And Paul is gayer then the Fourth of July."

"Wait...you told him that we drunkenly hooked up?"

"Finn, you're so stupid. No." She rubbed her temples. "He asked where is dad was a year ago and I told him that I had him when I was young and I just didn't tell his father. He was a little mad when it happened, but now he doesn't mind. He said it's ok because we're happy."

"Wow. He's really grown up for a little kid."

"I know. It's scary." She laughs a little. "He remind me of you though."

Finn smiles softly. "Oh, yea? How?"

"He's a little charmer. Has a bunch of girls following him around."

"How is that anything like me? The only girls that were ever into me where Rachel and Quinn and those both ended."

She laughed and stepped closer to him. "He's clueless like you too." She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry, Finn."

"I want to be involved in his life, Santana." She pulls her hand away and looks scared again. "I won't tell him who I am. Please, just let me see my son. Please."

He has that little puppy dog expression on his face and she can't say no to him. "Fine. But you are just Finn. Not dad." He smiles. "I mean it."

"Alright."

They walk back over to the group and everyone hangs out for a bit. She catches up on every one's life. Puck and Rachel got married three years ago, two years after they had their twins, Jack and Daniel. Which Santana teases their names. Rachel teaches acting classes. Puck and Finn own a pretty successful sporting goods store in New York and just opened up a new location here in Saint Petersburg which is why Finn moved here. Brittany, Mike and Tina live in New York as well. Brittany is dating some hotel heir, Mike and Tina married a year after Tina graduated. They all opened up a dance studio together and Brittany got to go on a tour with Beyonce. Artie still lives in Lima, he's a math teacher. Sam and Mercedes got back together a few years ago. Sam is a bank manager and still an avid comic book nerd. Mercedes is a paralegal. They live in North Carolina. Quinn is also a paralegal but she is in Lima. And another thing that throws Santana for a loop, she's dating Artie. Kurt moved to New York and is working as an accountant but he still plans on making it big. Blaine lives in California and he is a song writer. Not a singer, though he wants to be.

Santana tells them about her life and how she moved to Arizona with her family the day after graduation and how she only didn't tell them because she didn't find out until like two days before they moved and she thought it would be better to just leave on a happy note then dwell on it. She tells him how she went to USC and met Paul and Steve there. How they were her rock during the pregnancy and how they all moved to Florida together right after graduation. They all own a little pizza place together. It's pretty popular because they're awesome and the food is really good and not too expensive.

Nick tells them about his school and all the fun things they do and how he loves his music class and P. E. Everyone seems to think he is the cutest thing ever and him and Finn bond pretty quickly.

"Well, hey there, Santana." Some man says, a little girl around Nick's age standing beside him.

"Hey, Richard." Santana smiles at him. "Maggie." She waves at the little girl.

Nick immediately stops what he is doing and turns to the red haired girl. "Hi, Maggie." He jumps off the bench and runs to her, pulling her into a hug.

Santana and Richard laughs. "Young love." He says, looking at the two kids, holding each other.

"I think he only likes going to Bandits because of her." Santana comments.

"Well, I know for a fact she only likes going because of you and him." He smiles at Santana. "Seriously, Maggie is always telling us how much fun you are and how much fun the cheers are."

"Oh, stop it." She waves him off.

"You're a cheerleading coach?" Laughs Puck.

Santana narrows her eyes at him.

"One of the best. Before she came along the team was losing girls to Rock Solid all the time. Now they are cheering like champs and no one wants to take their kids to that expensive gym." The two kids finally break apart and Nick is leaning against the bench, a lop sided grin planted on his face. "Well, we gotta go. See you next Saturday. Oh, and thanks again for helping me with the cookies for Maggie's birthday last week."

"No problem. See you later." She turns her attention to the little girl. "Bye, Mags."

"Bye, Auntie Tana." She waves and leaves with her father.

"Wow, cheerleading coach, baking cookies. Santana has gone domestic." Teases Puck.

Finn rolls his eyes at Puck. "Puck spends his free time watching the Lion King and making vegan meals for him and his family." Santana laughs and sticks her tongue out at Puck. "You looked pretty cozy with Maggie." Comments Finn.

"She's my lady." Nick informs him. He turns to Santana. "Mommy, can we go to the secret beach?"

Santana shakes her head. "No, baby. That will take too long and we need to go now. Plus, we need to go say bye to Anita." He pouts. "Next time, I promise."

Santana stands up from where she was sitting and Paul finishes up his conversation with Brittany about different pizza toppings. "Fine." Nick says, still pouting.

He hugs everyone good bye and Santana even gets in a few hugs with Brittany, Quinn, Sam, Puck and Finn.

As she pulls away from Finn, he stops her and kisses her cheek. "Please, call me." He whispers.

She smiles lightly at him and nods. "Enjoy the rest of her stay. See you soon, Finn." She grabs Nick's hand and they are off.

A few days later she calls Finn and ask when he is free to hang out with Nick. They make plans for him to join them for dinner on Sunday since Finn closes the store early and the pizza place isn't open on Sundays.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been about a week since Santana ran into Finn at the beach. She promised to let Finn see Nicholas and she wasn't going to back out of it. She invites him over for dinner one day and everything seems to be pretty good. Nick likes him well enough and Finn doesn't pester Santana about telling their son the truth. Finn's pretty awesome with him too. They hang out in the living room and color together. When it comes bath time, Nick doesn't want to take it. He wants to hang out with Finn some more. But Finn convinces him to take a bath and he'll be here when he gets out.

They sit next to each other on the couch, listening to Nick splash around in the tub. "You're really good with him." Santana tells him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I've had years of practice." He turns toward her a little. "Jack and Danny are pretty wild. They have Rachel's spirit and determination and Puck's crazy. Nick is pretty laid back compared to them."

"Well, he likes you. He usually doesn't get along with guys that I bring home." She then quickly adds, "Not that I bring a lot of guys around." She laughs a little. "I mean…like…guy friends that aren't Steve and Paul. He says they are only nice because I'm there. And then the very few dates I've ever had meet Nick have ran out the door. Not ready for that type of commitment. But he actually likes you."

Finn feels flattered by that. He's also a little happy that Santana hasn't found another guy. Which might be a little selfish but he doesn't care. "Well, he seems to be a good kid. You've raised him pretty well so far."

She laughs a little and turns the attention back to him. "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh…uh…no, I don't." He answers and looks away from her. "Never really found anyone."

She purses her lips a bit and looks around. "Well, you'll find someone." They hear Nick call to Santana and she gets up, goes into the bathroom and helps him dry off and get dressed into his pajamas. She comes back out with Nick and he runs over to the couch, jumps onto it and sits super close to Finn. Santana laughs a little. "Bed time is still at 9. You have school tomorrow."

Nick pouts a little. "School is boring."

Finn laughs. "What? No. You got your friends there and p. e. and…what grade are you in?"

"First."

"Don't you get a nap time?"

"No. That's for babies." He laughs, Finn laughs too.

When it's time for bed, he begs for Finn to be there with Santana to tuck him in. Finn feels a little awkward about it. But he goes anyways, wanting to be able to this one thing with his son. It's pretty simple. Nothing like he thought it would be. Nick crawls into bed; Santana turns on a little night light and pulls the blankets up over him. She tells him she loves him and gives him a kiss. Nick makes Finn come over and he gives him a kiss on the cheek. Then they walk out of the room, close the door half way and Santana picks up his coloring book, then signs his little agenda and puts everything in his backpack so it would be ready for tomorrow.

"Thanks, San." Finn says in a whisper as they walk toward the door together.

She smiles lightly at him and looks down at the ground. "Look, what I did was stupid and messed up. I want you in Nick's life."

Finn nods his head. "Yea, I want to be in his life too. But you only want me here as some friend, not his father."

She huffs and puts her hands on her hips. She looks like her high school self. "For now, that's all you are." She snaps. "I'm not going to let you come in here, say you're his father and then get scared and run away. So, you can either be Finn the friend or no one."

He sucks in his bottom lip and nods. "Ok, I'll be Finn the friend."

They say good night and he leaves at once. When he gets home, he pulls out the picture Nick and him drew together and sticks it to his fridge. He takes a shower and then listens to his messages. Apparently Kurt told Burt and his mom all about the beach. He groans hearing his mom crying and telling him she feels so bad for him. He knows he'll have to call her and set everything right the next day. But he really doesn't know how to make this situation sound good.

He goes over a few times a week for dinner. He even went to one of Nick's bandits games. He's adorable in his little football uniform. Santana is so good with her cheerleaders. They do little simple cheers and apparently Santana wasn't kidding when she said Nick's a charmer. He keeps flashing smiles at all the little girls and they all keep calling his name out.

His team wins so they go to Santana's restaurant for pizza. Finn is invited and Santana takes a picture of them sitting together, Nick in his little football jacket, sitting on his lap, both of them eating a breadstick. Their expressions are practically the same and Finn can see how much they look alike in the picture.

"What are you doing on Halloween?" Nick asks after the other kids went home and Santana is cleaning up.

Finn shrugs, "Probably pass out some candy."

"You should trick or treat with me and Mommy."

Finn smiles a bit. "Well, if your mom lets me tag along, then yea."

"Tag along where?" Santana says, coming back into the dining area from the back.

"Can he trick or treat with us?" Nick clasps his hands together and juts his bottom lip out. "Please, mommy."

Santana laughs a little. "If you want him there and if he wants to be there I have no problem with it."

It's set. Finn will go over to Santana's house on Halloween at six o'clock and walk around the block with her and Nick. He's happy to be invited to go along with them. He feels like a real parent, being able to do this with his son. But he knows he'll still be Finn the friend and it kind of kills his happiness when he remembers that.


	5. Chapter 5

It's Halloween and Finn shows up right on time, not a minute early or a minute later. Santana opens the door. She's wearing a dark orange dress and a black, bat necklace. She smiles and bit and looks Finn up and down.

"Where's your holiday spirit?" She questions.

Finn's only wearing black denim jeans and a white V-neck. "Sorry." He says as he walks inside. Nick comes out of his bedroom in his costume. He's dressed up a Superman. He runs and jumps into Finn's arms, hugging him tight. "Hey, Nick." Finn says, laughing a little.

"Hold still." Santana says and runs out of the room. She comes back a few seconds later with her camera and quickly takes a picture of them, smiling at the little screen. "Adorable." She puts the camera on the coffee table. "Nick, think you got anything for Finn? He's all boring and non-Halloween looking."

"I'm not boring."

"You're boring." She teases.

Nick laughs and runs into his room. He comes back a few minutes later with a large batman symbol sticker. He motions for Finn to bend down and when he does he peels the back off and sticks it to his chest. "Now we're both super heroes." He says with a bright smile on his face. "That means we have to save ladies like mommy if they get hurt tonight." He whispers so Santana can't here.

They leave a little bit after that. Santana puts glow stick necklaces on all three of them just to be careful. She lets Nick ring the doorbell by himself, hanging back on the curb. They joke around and talk about the decorations on the houses and the costumes other kids are wearing.

About an hour into it Nick stops and asks, "Mommy can I have a piece now?"

"Sure, baby." She says.

Nick rummages through his pumpkin shaped bucket for a piece of candy. He pulls out a little bag of candy corn, a snickers and a twix. He looks at Finn. "Want one?" He holds the snicker and twix up.

"Sure. I'll take the twix." Finn was about to take it from him when he pulls them away and hands them to Santana. "Do I not get one anymore?" He's a bit confused.

"Mommy has to check them first." Nick informs him.

Santana shines a little key chain flashlight on the packaging, handing Nick the snickers and then Finn the twix after she's looked them over. "Why?" Finn asks as he opens the wrapper and takes a bite.

"To make sure they're safe to eat." Nick says as if it's obvious.

Santana opens up the little bag of candy corn and pops two into her mouth. "Because they could be opened or old or been tampered with. Never know with these crazies out there nowadays." She gives as further explanation.

Finn feels a little dumb for not knowing that. He remembers now his mom always checking his candy over as a kid for the same reason. They go a few more streets before heading back to Santana's house. Santana makes Nick take a bath the second they get home since there is school tomorrow and it's already pass his bedtime. She then goes about checking each piece of candy. They tuck Nick into bed together again and Finn's about to leave when Santana wraps her arms around him.

Finn's a little surprised by this action but he hugs her back. They just stand there near the front door, holding each other for a few minutes. She pulls away after a little bit and smiles at him.

"See you in a few days?"

He just nods. When he gets home it dawns on him that Santana really did do the right thing by not having Finn help raise Nick. He didn't even think to bring a flashlight or anything that will make them stand out on the darker parts of the streets or to check his candy. He would never be a good dad. It's best that Nick doesn't know. It's best that he's not in Nick's life.

At least that's what he thinks as he falls asleep.

A few weeks go by and Santana has heard from Finn. It's like he's fallen off the face of the Earth and she hates him.

Nick comes home from school and is perched on the stool in front of the island. "Is daddy ever going to come over again?" He asks as he colors in his hand turkey picture that he's making for Finn as a Thanksgiving present.

Santana doesn't answer because she honestly doesn't know. She knew she shouldn't have let Finn in. She didn't even want to tell Nick the truth. But she couldn't help it. After the football game that Finn went to, she told him. She told him on the drive over to the restaurant when it was just her and her son.

Nick was upset because all of the other boy's dads were there. He usually never cares about that kind of stuff but that night he said it made him sad. She doesn't like seeing her son sad so she told him. She told him Finn was his dad and that's why he is around so much lately.

But now Finn isn't around. He did exactly what Santana was afraid of. He came in, messed them up and left them.

She tries calling him but she doesn't get an answer. She has no clue where he lives so going over there and kicking his ass wasn't an option. She does the next best thing. She calls Puck and bitches at him until she finds out where his stupid sports store it.

The next day after Santana drops Nick off at school, she goes to The Hudson-Puckerman Sports Store. It's pretty empty and she sees him the second she walks in. He's standing by some baseball gloves, looking at a clip board. Santana's next to a barrel of hockey sticks. She grabs one and goes over to him, swings the stick and hits him in the back of the knees.

He cries out in pain and drops to the ground. He turns and sees Santana and his eyes go wide. "Don't hit me again!" He shouts, throwing his hands up.

"Why shouldn't I?" She yells back. "You wanted a chance in his life and you just abandon us! What kind of father are you?"

Finn gets up and grabs hold of the hockey stick before she can swing it again. "He doesn't even know who I am!" He yells back. "And we both know I'm not father material. It would just be better if I'm out of bother of your lives and you know it."

Her eyes tear up. "He knows Finn. I told him. Why do you think he invited you to go trick or treating?" She drops her weapon and wipes her eyes. "And you did what I was afraid you'd do. You got scare and you left."

Finn lets go too and it crashes to the ground. He puts his hands on her arms and searches her face. "He knows?" He's trying to process it. "I'm so sorry. Please, San…believe me. If I knew he knew I wouldn't have stayed away. I just thought since I was just the friend he wouldn't care."

She looks up at him and shakes her head. "Even if you still were just the friend he'd care. You were already becoming a father figure to him before I told him."

"Give me another chance, please."

She nods and then pulls him down to her, kissing him roughly. Finn takes a second to process what's going on but then he falls right in line, his arms moving around her body, his hands resting on her ass, pulling her closer to him. A small moan escapes her lips and they pull apart.

"Whoa." He breathes out.

They end up back at her house, tearing each other's clothes off. He lifts her up against him, one of her legs going around his waist. He throws her on the bed and moves on top of her, nipping at her neck. "Condom." She reminds him.

He pulls up and looks around her room. "Where do you keep them?"

She sits up on her elbows. "I haven't had sex since we made Nicholas, I don't have condoms. Please tell me you have one in your wallet."

"Shit, that's a long time." She hits his chest. "And I don't have one either."

"How can you not have one?" She snaps.

"Because I don't carry one around thinking my life is a porno."

She groans in frustration and then lays back. "Fuck it. We already have a kid and I need you inside me right now."

He smirks a little and resumes the nipping of her neck before he finally thrust into her. They spend most of their day naked and having sex with each other. The first time was rough and crazy just because it's been so long for the both of them. The second time it was still pretty crazy but a lot less rough and more on the passionate side. The third time they made love. Though neither of them would say that is what it was; it was loving and caring; slow and sweet.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana rolls over in the bed and hits something. It takes her a moment to realize what she hit. It's Finn. She sits up and looks at him, smiling a little. He's smiling back at her. "Hey." She says and he leans into her, kisses her lightly on the lips.

"Hey." He says back to her, putting an arm around her.

She relaxes a little into his side and then sits straight up, her eyes wide. "Shit!" She leans over and looks at the clock. It's three o'clock. "Why did you let me fall asleep?" She jumps out of bed. "Nick's still at school and they're going to think I'm a horrible mother for forgetting him."

Finn laughs and pulls her back to the bed, kissing her jawline. "I already got him."

Santana broke out of his hold and looked him in the eyes. "You picked him up?"

He nodded. "Yea, I remember you telling me he goes to Sawgrass and I figured school would be getting out soon so I googled it. I hope you don't mind that I used your laptop. Oh, and I stole your car."

"What?"

He laughed. "You have that little sign that says you're his parent and it gives you permission to pick him up and I thought it would be easier for him to recognize the car if it was yours so I just took your keys and picked him up. We talked about me not being around." Santana bit her bottom lip. "I really am sorry about that." Santana smiles a little bit. "Anyways, he says he forgives me. We came back here, you were still sleeping, Nick went to go color and I just climbed back into bed and then you woke up."

Santana kisses him and then gets dressed. They join Nick out in the living room and watch him color. He tells them about his day at school. He's excited because he gets the week off for Thanksgiving. Finn is then invited to eat dinner with them on Thanksgiving.

On Thanksgiving they eat at Steve and Paul's house. Finn meets all of Santana's friends and some of her family that lives in Florida. They decide to be in a relationship together since they both obviously feel something for each other and it makes sense because they're having sex pretty much every day and they have a child together.

Finn ends up practically moving in. It's not official or anything but he has clothes there and he's there more than he is at his house. He and Nick get along really well and Santana and Finn are still on good terms. Yea, their relationship isn't even a month long yet but still. It's not something Finn ever expected when it came to him and Santana.

It's almost Christmas and Finn is surprised by how Nick and Santana seem to be wearing heavy jackets when they go outside. He's been only wearing long sleeve shirts. He makes fun of Santana for being such a wuss when it comes to the weather. She tells him to shut up and he'll start to think it is cold after a few years. His mom calls him up one day and begs him to bring Santana and Nick back to Lima for Christmas. He doesn't really want to do that but then he gets a call from Kurt saying that he's going home for Christmas too so he has to be there. Plus, it'll be nice for Nick to meet his grandparents.

So, Finn asks Santana and she says ok a lot easier then he thought she would. She admits she's afraid that his mom will hate her for hiding this but he tells her not to worry about it. They go up to Lima and Nick is go crazy because of the snow. They get to the house and Nick just wants to play outside in the snow. But Santana promises him that they can do that later but right now he has to go inside.

Christmas with his family went over a lot better than Finn and Santana both thought. They ate dinner together and just caught up with each other. Carole doesn't seem to hate Santana. Matter of fact when they were alone in the kitchen she hugged her and told her she didn't do anything wrong. Finn and Santana sleep in the basement together since it's been turned into a guest bedroom and the bed is big enough for the both of them. Nick sleeps in Finn's bedroom which really hasn't changed much; according to him.

Christmas morning, Finn seems more excited than Nick. But Santana knows this is Finn's favorite holiday. Santana didn't expect to get presents from Finn's family but she did. She's also glad that she got Carole and Burt something.

Santana gets a cute sweater from Carole and Burt, Kurt gets her some fancy bracelet and Nick gives her a picture frame he made in art class. Finn gets a football that's signed by some dude he likes from Burt, another puffy vest from Carole, shoes from Kurt and a shirt that says 'World's Greatest Dad' on it from Nick; which he had picked out all by himself a few weeks prior with Santana when they were shopping for a winter coat. Finn looks like he's about to cry when he opens it up.

Kurt gets some fancy designer outfit from Burt and Carole, Santana gives him a cashmere sweater, and Finn gives him a new Ipod because apparently Finn broke his other one. But he also pre-downloaded a whole bunch of Broadway musicals onto it. Nick even gives him a present, it's nothing fancy but it's a little tree ornament that says 'Nick loves Uncle Kurt.' And has a picture of him smiling on it. It's another thing they made in class.

Burt and Carole open their presents next. Burt gets new coveralls from Carole (he needed some), some fancy power tool from Finn, and work boots from Kurt (another thing he apparently needed). Santana got him a leather jacket, thinking it would be good for Lima winters, he says he loves it. Carole gets jewelry from all the boys, a necklace from Burt with a heart pendent, a tennis bracelet from Finn and a gorgeous ruby ring from Kurt. Santana got her a cashmere sweater with a scar and hat to go with it. Nick combined their gifts. He made them a drawling of him visiting them for the first time and some chocolate covered cherries (he thinks all grandparents like them since Santana's parents are obsessed with them).

Nick makes out like a bandit. Kurt gets him a whole bunch of designer clothes from New York, a nice bike from Burt and Carole, a bunch of candy and a new football as well. Santana gets him a bunch of transformers toys and the Lion King and Finn gets him a baseball and a remote control car.

After everyone is done opening presents, Santana offers to make pancakes. It's a tradition back home for her and Nick and she does not want to break that tradition. She gets into the kitchen and begins to mix together the batter for the pancakes when Finn comes in. He holds a piece of mistletoe above them, making her laugh a little before she kisses him.

"Merry Christmas," He says, kissing her again.

"Merry Christmas to you too," She smiles and goes back to making the pancakes. He stays behind her, kissing the back of her neck, making her giggle uncontrollably. "Finn, stop that or you won't get your present."

"You got me a present?" He sounds a bit surprised.

She carefully pours the first pancake onto the frying pan and turns around. "Of course I got you a present."

"What is it?" His eyes are bright.

She smirks and turns back around. He keeps pestering her throughout the day to know what it is. And later in the evening, before dinner, Santana gives it to him. She hands him a small, silver box.

"It's nothing too special." She warns him, not wanting him to get his hopes up too high.

He opens it up and pulls out a silver key, looks at her and then back at the key. "I'm confused."

She laughs a little. "Well, I just thought…since Nick knows and you're around so much and we are kind of, sort of together…that you could…well, I don't know…move in." She bites her bottom lips, hoping this wasn't a stupid idea.

He has that crying look again. "You want me to move in?" She nods and he begins to smile go big that it hurts _her_ cheeks. He picks her up and spins her around, making her laugh again. He sets her down after a few seconds and starts to kiss her. After a few more moments he pulls away. "I almost forgot your gift." He runs to his bag and pulls out a black velvet rectangular case.

He hands the box to Santana and she waste no time opening it up. She sees a beautiful gold necklace with a hallow heart and a white gold rose dangling in the center. She looks up at him and smiles. "It's beautiful, Finn." He smiles a bit and takes the necklace out of the box and puts it around her neck. "Now I feel bad that all I got you was a key to the house."

He laughs and kisses her lightly. "I think your gift is better."

At dinner, they tell them family about Finn moving in. Nick seems to think it's a great plan, so does everyone else. A few days later they pack up to leave. They have to mail Nick's bike to Florida. Santana suggested it staying in Lima so he can play with it when they visit, but Burt and Carole insisted it goes back to Florida. Santana surprises them with her final gift, two tickets that can be redeemed at any time in the next three years to come visit them in Florida.

The goodbyes were pretty much tear filled, mainly from Carole and Finn. But Santana doesn't tease him about it. She thinks it's sweet how close him and his mom are. They get back to Florida and just crash as soon as they walk into the door.

A few weeks later, Finn is all moved into the house. His landlord is a little mad that he left the apartment before the year was up on his lease but he understood why he did it. After his stuff, which really wasn't a lot, is all set up, Santana and Finn relax in bed while Nick is at school.

"Who would have thought that you and I would end up together with a kid?" Finn says.

"Two kids," Santana corrects him.

It takes Finn a second to piece it but then his eyes get all wide and he looks at her. "You're…you're pregnant?" She nods. "How long have you known?"

"Found out yesterday at my doctor's appointment," She answers. "Are you mad?"

He shakes his head, smiles and pulls her into a deep kiss. "I love you." He says after a minute or so.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>


End file.
